


You Walk Like You're A God (They Can't Believe I Made You Weak)

by stereoslash



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, rise taeseong rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoslash/pseuds/stereoslash
Summary: Taeyang is Inseong's favorite.





	You Walk Like You're A God (They Can't Believe I Made You Weak)

**Author's Note:**

> I've tainted this fandom; see you all in hell. Title taken from Strange Love by Halsey.

Taeyang is Inseong’s favorite.

It’s common knowledge by now, really, what with the way the older male gravitated towards the main dancer like a moth drawn to a flame. In the public eye, it’s observable — Inseong sitting next to Taeyang during plane rides, Inseong insisting on filming fan announcements with Taeyang, Inseong somehow always winding up at Taeyang’s side during fanmeets — but with the company’s insistence on making it appear as if Jaeyoon is Inseong’s favorite, the elder could only do so much.

In private, though, it’s far more evident. It’s not strange to see Inseong curled up on the younger’s lap, not even during meals (Sanghyuk had once stated that Inseong had no need for chairs when Taeyang has a perfectly good set of thighs, and he spent the entire night washing kimchi out of his hair after Inseong had emptied an entire bowl of it onto his head); dance practices end with Inseong glued to Taeyang’s side, not minding the fact that it couldn’t possibly be comfortable given the amount of sweat clinging to their clothes; and their bi-weekly band meetings place all nine members in the living room, Inseong’s head pillowed on Taeyang’s lap as they take up residence on the sofa.

Taeyang is Inseong’s favorite — it’s a simple fact. The entire band knew this as surely as they knew that the sky is blue, though truth be told the reasoning behind the elder’s preference remains a mystery to Taeyang. Inseong is an omega, yes, and Taeyang is an alpha — but so are four others in their dorm. In Taeyang’s opinion, it didn’t make any sense that the elder would prefer his company over theirs — because Inseong and Youngbin work seamlessly together; because Juho is as eager to initiate skinship as Inseong is; because Seokwoo has a knack for deducing Inseong’s mood better than any of them can; and especially because Youngkyun is as aggressive and assertive as every alpha should be.

The truth is, Taeyang doesn’t fit into any of the stereotypes that society had labeled as typical alpha behavior. He’s quiet, reserved — not quite as demanding of obedience as some of his fellow alphas are. He prefers to linger around the edges, to navigate the sidelines instead of being the center of attention; and he certainly isn’t bold or aggressive — opting to compromise with others rather than insist on getting his way.

Inseong isn’t exactly a typical omega either. He’s the farthest thing from submissive that Taeyang — or anyone else in the dorm, for that matter — has ever seen, the fact that Inseong is an omega doing nothing to stop him from ordering the other members around. He is loud, he is assertive, and Taeyang strongly believes that Inseong deserves someone who could match him punch for punch — not someone who would sooner give up than raise his voice at Inseong. But it’s hard to question the older male’s reasoning when every little thing he does reaffirms that Taeyang remains his favorite — despite all of the shortcomings the younger male believes he possesses.

Waking up in the middle of the night with a lapful of needy omega is one of those things.

“Hyung,” Taeyang begins, elbows pushing himself up so that he could sit upright, “are you all right?”

“Hot.” comes the whispered response, so soft that it’s barely audible. “Empty.”

And as the last traces of sleep fall away from the edges of Taeyang’s consciousness, he smells it — the sweet sting of Inseong’s arousal; feels the feverish energy thrumming underneath the other’s skin. A glance at the clock sitting atop his bedside table tells him that it’s a quarter past midnight, the bed on the other side of the room blessedly empty — Youngkyun must have left as soon as Inseong came in. And really, the fact that Inseong came to him despite sharing a room with Seokwoo — who could have just as easily taken care of Inseong should the elder ever ask — spoke volumes about the other’s partiality.

“Baby,” it’s one of the many terms of endearment that Inseong likes, and the word is met by a whine, “are you in heat?”

It’s a question that Taeyang already knows the answer to, and he’s been a witness to Inseong’s heat enough times to know that it must have begun less than an hour ago — pheromones not quite having peaked; the omega’s thought processes coherent enough not to have him practically begging to be filled. Nevertheless, Inseong responds to Taeyang’s question with a nod, pressing himself against the younger, shirt plastered to his skin with sweat.

“Need you.”

It’s spoken against the skin of Taeyang’s neck, Inseong mouthing at the skin, and Taeyang pulls the other off of him — ignoring the whine of protest in favor of stripping the other male of his shirt. There’s a shiver running down Inseong’s spine as cold air seeps into him, Taeyang’s hands caressing the newly exposed skin as his mouth closes around one pert nipple.

Inseong whines, the sound growing louder as Taeyang’s tongue runs over the nub, teeth grazing it before paying the same amount of attention to the other peak — and then there are hands gripping Taeyang’s hair, pulling him closer to the other’s chest; a silent plea to keep going.

Taeyang obliges, hands wandering downward to the curve of Inseong’s ass, gripping each globe firmly, wordlessly urging the other male to grind down. A groan slips from in between Taeyang’s lips as the omega obeys, hips working up a rhythm that works them both to full mast and coaxing more of those precious little whines from the elder.

It’s hard not to notice the way that the other’s boxers are soaked through, the crown of Inseong’s dick visible above the waistband as he grows more and more restless — breathless whines and pleas flowing freely from the elder’s mouth. Taeyang’s hands find their way into the fabric, exposing pale flesh; Inseong climbs off of him momentarily to pull the boxers all the way off — soon after stripping the younger of his sweatpants.

There are lips closing around Taeyang’s dick as soon as it’s exposed, the wet heat causing him to lean against the headboard with a groan. His hand is gripping the other’s strands, thrusting shallowly into Inseong’s mouth as the elder hums around him — and then Inseong’s pulling away, tongue running along the knot forming at the base of Taeyang’s length.

“Want you in me.” it’s soft, breathy, and the younger’s cock twitches in response.

Taeyang tugs on Inseong’s locks, then, wordlessly telling the other to sit up — and Inseong obeys, hovering over the alpha’s lap. Taeyang’s got a hand closed around the elder’s swim waist, the other guiding his length into the elder's hole, and he’s met with no resistance as Inseong draws him in; the omega slick and stretched due to heat.

Taeyang watches as Inseong’s pretty little mouth falls open in a gasp, fully seated save for the gradually swelling knot; his palms brushing the other’s thighs as Inseong takes four, five beats to adjust. He’s whispering soft praises into the other’s ear, the omega shivering with each word and each caress, until Inseong finally — finally — starts to move.

It doesn't take long for them to set the pace, Taeyang gripping Inseong's hips hard enough to bruise; and every sound the elder makes is loud even over the sound of skin slapping against skin. Taeyang's searching for the other's lips, and it's more like trading breaths than a proper kiss, but the way Inseong moans into his mouth sets him alight.

“Touch yourself for me.” is Taeyang's command when Inseong's movements start to falter, and there are tears at the corners of Inseong's eyes as he hurries to obey.

Taeyang's thrusts grow more desperate then, trying to drive both of them to the edge. It's Inseong who comes first, painting his own chest in white, and it takes three more thrusts for Taeyang to shove his knot into the other — Inseong locking around him as he spills his seed inside. Inseong falls, boneless, against his chest; Taeyang presses a kiss onto the top of the other's head before one hand seeks the other's shirt, using it to clean the come that's settled on the elder's skin.

It takes a few minutes for Inseong's breaths to even out, Taeyang sparing one more look before drifting to sleep as well. In a few hours, Inseong would be insatiable, and the thought causes a slow smile to spread across the alpha's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1263112).


End file.
